Setan Galau
by Kirei No Yuki
Summary: Sakit hati yang dirasakan Hidan membuatnya galau dan bunuh diri, dan sekarang dia gentayangan dengan mengganggu orang-orang yang pacaran agar mereka merasakan galau yang dia rasakan. Salah satu korbannya adalah Pein dan Konan. Bagaimana cara dia mengganggu mereka? Langsung aja ke TKP. RnR please?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Collab Kirei No Yuki & Lely Lifa

Pair : Hidan & Konan x Pein

Rate : T

Genre : Humor/Mystery (?)

Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, misterinya ngga dapet, de el el.

Don't Like Don't Read

**Setan Galau**

Disuatu malam, tepatnya malam minggu. Banyak orang yang berpacaran dibawah pohon (ngga elit banget #plakk). Semua orang romantis-romantisan, karena siskon yang mendukung gelap dan sepi. Lumayan rame sih cuma yang laen juga pada sibuk pacaran, pentiing gituh ngeliatin orang laen?!

Gadis berambut ungu yang selalu memakai hiasan bunga dari kertas (ngga modal banget #plakk, dibunuh Konan) di kepalanya juga ada disana, dia sedang berpacaran dengan pria berambut orange yang memakai tindik yang bejibun banyaknya. Padahal mereka dari kalangan orang kaya, Pein merupakan direktur dari perusahaan Akatsuki dan Konan merupakan anak dari direktur , Pein sengaja memilih tempat disini karena siskonnya yang bisa memberinya banyak kesempatan(?).

Saat Pein mulai memainkan tangannya, tiba-tiba ada sosok pria berambut putih yang melintas dihadapan mereka. Tapi saat mereka berkedip, sosok itu menghilang. Hanya saja cukup membuat mereka merinding dan berniat mencari tempai lain.

"Tadi apa yank?" tanya Konan.

"Hantu kali yank."

"Masa hantu rambutnya putih? Biasanyakan item panjang?"

"Udah tua kali yank, jadi ubanan."

"Ah ayank. Pindah ke tempat yang banyak orangnya aja yuk yank. Biar ngga terlalu serem."

"Nanti banyak yang ganggu lagi."

"Ya cari yang rame tapi ngga bakal pada ngeganggulah yank."

Merekapun berpindah lokasi.

"Kok disini sih yank?"

"Disini kan banyak orang yank, dan yang pasti mereka ngga mungkin bisa ngeganggu kita."

"Ngga ngeganggu sih iya, tapi ngga di kuburan juga kali."

Sosok berambut putih itu datang lagi dihadapan mereka, kali ini dia menatap Pein dan Konan. Tatapannya tajam, cukup membuat Konan takut dan memegang tangan Pein dengan erat. Sedangkan Pein ngga takut sama sekali, malah menikmati eratan tangan Konan sambil mengelus-elus tangan Konan.

"Ngga usah takut yank. Ada aku kok." (modus -_- #plakk)

"_Hhihihihihihi_.." suara yang tiba-tiba keluar dan membuat Pein menelan ludah susah payah.

"Kamu takut juga yank?" tanya Konan.

"Ngga kok, aneh aja suara cowok tapi kok ketawanya 'Hhihihi'?"

"_Protes aje lu, suka-suka gue donk._"

"Tuh kan yank, marah dianya. Pergi aja yuk."

Belum satu detik, sosok itu masuk kedalam tubuh Konan.

"Ya udah ayo kita pergi yank." Pein meraik tangan Konan agak keluar dari tempat itu.

"_Yank yank, pala lu peang. Lepasin tangan gue, gue masih normal kali cyiiinn._"

"Kok suara kamu rubah sih yank?"

"_Ini gue, gue ngga sudi ngeliat lo berdua bahagia. Gue bakal bawa tubuh ini jatuh kejurang, biar lo ngerasain apa yang gue rasain. Hhahaha._" perlahan sosok yang merasuki Konan membawanya berjalan kearah jurang yang lumayan jauh dari tempat itu dan harus melewati keramaian. Pein berusaha menahan, tapi usahanya nihil. Kekuatan Konan bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Ni setan binaragawan apa? Kuat bener dah." batin Pein.

Konan terus berjalan kearah jurang, semua yang menghalanginya dia tubruk. Sesekali ada orang yang menegurnya, tapi Konan hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan yang mematikan. Pein hanya bisa berlari mengikuti langkah Konan yang begitu cepat, dan meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang ditubruk Konan.

Saat di tengah-tengah jalan yang sudah dekat dengan jurang, Konan menubruk gadis cantik. Hidan yang ada ditubuh Konan hampir berhenti untuk menggoda gadis itu tapi ia ingat tujuannya yaitu untuk membuat orang lain merasakan apa yang dia rasakan waktu itu.

Saat sudah berada diatas jurang.

"_Lu liat, gadis ini bakal mati. Dan lu bakal nangisin dia tiap hari. Hhahaha._" ujar Hidan yang masih berada pada tubuh Konan, lalu menengok kearah Pein.

"_Lha? Mana tu bocah?_" melihat sekeliling. "_E buseh, malah ngegodain cewe yang tadi gue tubruk. Kasian banget ni cewe, padahal cantik tapi pacarnya malah ngga setia._" Hidan pun menyusul Pein.

"_Woy, pacar lo ni mau ko'id. Malah sama cewe lain._"

"Ih, itu siapa? Cewek kok suaranya kayak cowok?" ujar seorang gadis berambut kuning/pirang yang keheranan.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok. Kita pindah aja yuk." Pein pun pergi dengan membawa gadis itu. "Untung Konan lagi kerasukan, jadi ngga bakal tau aku sama cewek lain. Mati juga ngga apa-apa deh. Hhihihi" batin Pein.

"_E buseh?!_" Hidan pun pergi dengan tubuh Konan yang masih dirasukinya lalu membawa tubuh Konan kebawah pohon besar. Setelah sampai, Hidan keluar dari tubuh Konan dan duduk disamping Konan.

"Di..dimana aku?" tanya Konan yang matanya masih belum melihat jelas. "Kamu siapa?" terkejut melihat Hidan.

"_Gue Hidan, tadi lu kesurupan._"

"Kesurupan apa?"

"_Gue._"

"Hah?!" Konan pun pingsang ditempat.

"_Eh? Kenapa pingsan, kan lu yang nanya._" melihat Konan yang pinsang Hidan mengambil kesempatan(?). "_Biasanya kalau ditipi-tipi yang pingsan itu kan dikasih nafas buatan ya? Asyik, rezeki emang ngga kemana._" Hidan langsung memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya dan mendekati bibir Konan perlahan. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi, Konan sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan karena terkejut ada Hidan didepan wajahnya reflek gadis berambut ungu itu menampar Hidan.

"Kyaaa, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" teriak Konan histeris.

"_Cuma mau nolongin kok. Syukur deh kalau lu udah sadar._" keluh Hidan sembari mengelus pipinya.

"Sebentar, kalau kau bisa ngerasukin aku berarti kau setan?"

"_Iya._" jawab Hidan datar dan masih mengelus pipinya. "Moga pingsan lagi. Hhihihi" batin Hidan.

"Tujuanmu apa?"

"_Jiahh, ngga pingsan ternyata._" batin Hidan. "_Ngebunuh lo, dan ngebuat pacar lo galau kayak gue._"

"Hhahaha, setan kok galau?" ledek Konan.

"_Jiahh, malah ketawa?_" pundung.

"Gini deh, biar kamu ngga galau lagi kamu coba ceritain kisah kamu. Berbagi sama orang lain itu bisa ngurangin beban lho."

"_Ngga bisa, itu cuma ngebuat aku inget sama luka yang ada di hati aku ini._"

"Lebay deh. Mau cerita ngga nih?"

"_Iya deh gue cerita. Gini ceritanya…_

Flasback on.

Di pagi yang indah, burung-burung berkicau ria seolah merasakan apa yang pria berambut putih ini rasakan. Hatinya sedang berbunga, karena akhirnya menemukan seorang gadis impiannya, gadis yang dapat merubah hari-harinya menjadi lebih indah.

Dia pun berangkat ke kantor dengan semangat 45' karena gadis itu pun berada pada kantor yang sama. Mendadak semua yang ia lihat terlihat begitu indah, senyum bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Ternyata gini rasanya jatuh cinta." ujar pria itu dengan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya.

Beberapa menit setelah ia duduk dikursinya, gadis itu pun datang dan memberikan senyuman pada Hidan. Gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah dengan mata indahnya yang tertutup kacamata membawa kesan anggun dan pintar.

"Haah,, Karin." bantin Hidan, yang pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari gadis itu. Gadis itu pun masuk ke ruangannya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hidan satu langkah sebelum dia masuk. Tiba-tiba mata Hidan langsung berubah menjadi bentuk love yang berwarna merah merona.

Belum satu jam berlalu Hidan memberanikan diri masuk ke ruangan Karin.

"Ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak bisa memendam ini terlalu lama, dan sepertinya dia juga menyukaiku." dengan percaya diri Hidan masuk ke ruangan Karin.

"Ada apa Hidan-san? Silahkan duduk." ujar Karin dengan suara lembut.

"A..a..ano, aku mau berbicara sesuatu padamu." ujar Hidan dengan mengadu-adukan kelua telunjuknya tanda gugup. #Hinata mode on.

"Bicara saja." senyuman dari Karin membuat Hidan benar-benar luluh dan semakin gugup.

"Aku menyukaimu Karin, maukah kau menjadi istriku?" ujarnya dengan wajah tertunduk dan memerah.

"Istri? Maaf Hidan-san derajat kita berbeda, aku asisten direktur sedangkan kamu hanya karyawan biasa yang belum tentu bisa menghidupiku. Dan aku sudah dijodohkan dengan yang lain." Karin pergi meninggalkan Hidan. Sedangkan disisi lain, terdengar suara benda yang patah bahkan hancur berkeping-keping. Hidan hanya bisa terdiam dan melamun di ruangan itu, seolah menanti Karin yang kembali untuk merubah pikirannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Karin benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri, seperti bunga yang layu, sepeti pohon yang tumbang karena angin yang besar, seperti batu kokoh yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Flashback off.

"_Setelah itu aku langsung bangun dan bunuh diri._"

"Mmm, jadi gitu ya. Seharusnya kamu beruntung karena udah dijauhin dari cewek yang cuma ngeliat derajat."

"_Itu bukan dia yang sebenarnya, dia yang asli ngga kayak gitu._"

"Buktinyakan dia bilang gitu. Kalau kamu emang yakin dia suka sama kamu kenapa ngga kamu kejar?"

"_Gue udah terlanjur bangun._"

"Ya kan buat ngejar emang harus bangun atau beranjak dari kursi yang kamu duduki di ruangannya."

"_Bukan itu._"

"Terus apa?"

"_Gue udah terlanjur bangun dari mimpi._" Memndengar jawaban Hidan, Konan langsung sekarat ditempat.

Tamat(?)


End file.
